Repayment
by Nyoko
Summary: Voldemort wants to repay Harry fourteen years of misery. I don't know what else to say without giving something away! Flames are accepted!


Right. I don't know why I'm not updating my fics that I should be updating, but yesterday I found myself writing this when I was really bored and there wasn't anything else to do really. I don' know! Just read this ok? This is rated PG-13 for themes and just in case I do something that stretches PG.  
  
Repayment-Chapter One By Nyoko  
  
Harry sat in the over-stuffed couch in the Dursley's living room. The Dursley's were having a 'family-get-to-know-each-other game' in the near-by kitchen. Of course, Dudley was winning. Somehow, Dudley lost about 150 pounds over the school year, and was a some-what normal size. Harry took this opportunity to watch some rare television. He quickly found that it was full of infomercials and lame reality shows. Harry leaned over to the coffee table and took his copy of '1,002 Quiditch Tricks to Impress Your Friends' and opened it to where he left off last night.  
  
True, the Dursleys were not as strict and cruel as previous years, but still they were not that close.  
  
After a long interval of reading, Harry realized that the Dursleys had stopped their game and were no longer in the kitchen. Harry glanced at his watch and waited for his eyes to re-focus. His new watch glowed blue and read 11:48. Ouch. Harry stood and stretched his arms and started climbing the stairs to his room (that no longer contained Dudley's old presents and contained new furniture). Suddenly, Harry heard low murmuring of many people in the area outside number four. Harry looked out of his window, saw nothing, then ran to the guest bedroom and couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
There stood about twenty death-eaters. Harry recalled that Dumbledore had placed protective barriers and wards around the area of Privit Drive. If so, how could all of those death-eaters be standing in front of his house?  
  
Harry couldn't ponder on that topic. He ran to his Aunt and Uncle's bedroom and frantically whispered. "Followers of the man who came my parents are here to kill me and you! If you do what I say, we might get out of here, if not, you can all die. It's your choice."  
  
"What do we do?" His Uncle asked him. Harry realized he held all of the cards. Their lives were in his hands. Should he repay what they did to him?  
  
"First get Dudley, and meet in the hall. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon did as he said, while Harry ran to get his wand and invisibility cloak. He did a summoning charm, to get the ministry's attention of what was happening. Harry went back into the hall gave the cloak to his Uncle. "Put this on, no one will be able to see you."  
  
"Right." His Uncle grunted.  
  
Then, there was a loud 'BOOM' and the front door was blasted open. In the corner of his eye, Harry saw the darkmark hovering over number three. The Dursley's frantically covered themselves with the cloak, and barely fit. Harry turned, satisfied that they were hidden, and prepared for what he knew was coming. The Unforgiveables.  
  
"Mr. Potter!" Cried the high-pitched voice Harry came to know too well. "You have made a fool of me for the last time. Prepare for your end."  
  
"No Voldemort. It is you who will meet your end."  
  
"Oh Mr. Potter! You honestly think you can defeat me?" Voldemort said while walking out of the smoke. Then, the silhouettes of death eaters.  
  
"Crucio!" Voldemort cried.  
  
Harry felt the pain of thousands of white hot knifes in his skin. Harry cried out in pain. He fell to his knees dropped his wand, and gasped for breath. His Aunt Petunia gave a loud gasp. Harry prayed Voldemort didn't hear it, but he did.  
  
"Hiding your Muggle relatives are you?" Said Voldemort. Voldemort walked past Harry, kicked him out of the way. Scattered laughter was heard from the death eaters. Voldemort's eyes darted around the hall, and spotted a piece of Dudley's pajamas that wasn't covered with the invisibility cloak.  
  
"Accio." Voldemort murmured.  
  
The cloak flew off and reveled three very frightened Dursley's. Voldemort gave a sick smile and had a corrupt glint in his eye. Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at the Dursley's.  
  
"Al---" Voldemort started. But he was hit with the blow of Harry ramming into Voldemort.  
  
"Yes. I suppose you are right. These people don't deserve death do they? But Harry, you will pay sincerely for that.  
  
"Expel---" Harry yelled but wasn't fast enough, for Voldemort through a curse at Harry that bound Harry against the wall. Harry's wand dropped to the floor with a clink that echoed in the house.  
  
"It is time for your end Harry Potter."  
  
You could feal the excitement in Voldemort's voice and within the death eaters.  
  
"But wait. You have caused me fourteen years of torment. Therefore, I shall return those years to you. Stupify!"  
  
Harry went unconscious.  
  
Harry later awoke in a damp cell. He stood and started to walk, but he soon realized he was chained to the wall and was given one meter of chain. Harry realized his glasses were gone but he soon heard.  
  
"Harry. We are so sorry. We couldn't do anything to help you."  
  
Harry looked around, and found that in the cell to across him held the Dursleys.  
  
Harry couldn't respond. He placed his arms in his arms and started crying. "I'm so sorry! Cedric! You should still be alive! It's all my fault! Sirius! You could be free! I'm so sorry! Mum, Dad, I wasn't strong enough! I don't deserve to be called you son! This is all my fault! If only I wasn't the boy-who-lived and whatever million titles were given to me! None of this would've happened! I'm so sorry!"  
  
Harry fell over and began to cry some more. He eventually cried himself to sleep.  
  
When Harry awoke, Harry took more notice to his surroundings. The cells were just small enough that he could lie down and were in a shape of a rectangle. The floor was dirt. He could touch the opposite sides of the room at the same time. Harry wore dirty robes that looked like their original color was red, but he wasn't sure. They looked closer to brown now. His bare skin and robes was already mud covered since the dirt was mud in some places. There were closely packed spiked bars covering the only opening, otherwise the walls were a mix between stone and metal, and Harry couldn't do any impact to the walls. Harry couldn't even reach the spiked side of the room, because of the chains, but Harry could see that there was no way Harry could pick the lock. There wasn't even a key hole or anything Harry could pick at.  
  
Suddenly quick footsteps were coming in his direction. Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hello Potter." He said in his usual droll. "I told you in our first year that there are better wizarding families than others. I could help you, but no. Potter had to do it his own way." Draco stood close to the cell, his face centimeters away from the bars. "Befriending Mudbloods and becoming a Muggle-lover. You disgrace the name of being a wizard. You make me sick. Look at the great Harry Potter now! Not all high and mighty now are you. You are pathetic. I suppose you want this." Draco showed Harry a tray of food. "My Lord wants you in good condition when he sees you."  
  
"I will not be Voldemort's puppet."  
  
"Oh, but it will. I know you always think good will always triumph. But let me tell you something. Dumbledore is dead. Hogwarts fallen. Azkaban broken into with the dementors on our side, not to mention all of the Lord's loyal servants returned to him."  
  
"You lie."  
  
"Oh no Potter! That's just the beginning. Remus Lupin, you were one of your father's friends, the werewolf, one of the marauders, dead. We killed him for he refused to join our side. We were sure to torture him first though. Yes, as you know silver is poison to werewolves, and it has to be heated to high temperatures to become a liquid. What would happen if we forced liquid silver down a werewolf's thought? A very slow painful death."  
  
Harry lunged at Malfoy, but the chains restrained him.  
  
"Nice try Potter."  
  
"You are going to pay Malfoy!"  
  
"Are you in the position to say that?"  
  
Harry didn't respond  
  
"Well, what about that big oaf Hagrid and Madam Maxine? Well they were trying to persuade the giants in the mountains to join their side, but we got there first and killed them on the spot. Yes, they had some giants with them against us, but after the rest of them saw the power we had, and thought we treated them better than Fudge, they quickly joined our side."  
  
"LIAR" Harry roared.  
  
"Tisk, Tisk, Potter. Bad temper you have there. Since you are treating me this way, I will have to wait until tomorrow to tell you the situation between Miss Granger, the Weasley's, Sirius Black, Victor Krum, Fleur Delecour, and oh, you must get the idea now. Just to tell you, some of the names I mentioned, are still alive and safe. Some however, are not."  
  
"Malfoy." Harry said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Black out his cell." Said Malfoy to some death eaters. Then Harry's room was pitch black, and he was left to ponder about the deaths of those close to him.  
  
So how is the chapter? Flames are accepted to roast marshmallows on. I just want to know how I'm doing. (since my dad doesn't seem to think I am making any progress on my writing since I started fan fiction. (trust me I did)) I suppose you know how to review, so I don't need to tell you.  
  
Update date will be: I have no idea so just leave me alone in my pathetic life. 


End file.
